


Domestic Billdip

by Mgmwolf



Series: Billdip timeline [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Bill Cipher, Genderfluid Character, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgmwolf/pseuds/Mgmwolf
Summary: Just some moments from billdip in the mystery shack
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Billdip timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Domestic Billdip

Dipper was exhausted, between researching, running the mystery shack, and Bill it was a miracle he was alive. He would let Soos take over the mystery shack again, but if he did he would be there longer. This would mean the chances of Bill doing something demon-y while Soos was nearby would increase. Soos wasn’t exactly known for staying quiet, if he found out everyone would probably hear about it. Bill was mostly harmless, thanks to their deal, but it was unlikely the town, his gruncles, or his sister would just accept that. Meaning he was back to square one, to many responsibilities and not enough time. 

“HEY PINETREE.”

Dipper suddenly became very tempted to use one of the many weapons in the lab on himself.

“I found blood.” Bill said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

That got his attention, “WHAT! WHERE!”

“I just found blood on my pants.”

Dipper blinked. Then blinked again. “Bill, you’re in your female form.”

“Yes, your point.”

“How do you not know what menstruation is Bill, you’ve been mostly living in human form for nearly 3 years and you're literally all knowing.”

“I don’t bother learning about your pathetic meat-sacks, and what is menstruation?”

Dipper was now tempted to use one of the lab’s weapons on Bill.  
—  
Dipper was laying on the couch reading when Bill just flopped onto him. 

“WHAT THE H-“

“Calm down pinetree.”

“What do you want Bill?”

“Why do you humans care so much about gender?”

Dipper pushed Bill up, who surprisingly let him, and set his book down before answering. “It’s just something that has always been an important part of culture.”

“Yha but why do they dislike you guys for expressing your gender?”

“What do you mean Bill?”

“I saw something on the internet about trans people, why do people hate them for expressing their gender. You humans make a big deal out of needing to express gender, even going as far as to assign gender to fabrics. So why do people hate them for expressing their gender?”

“Because people have assigned genders to genitals and trans people are those whose genders don’t match the gender assigned to their genitals.”

“But gender is determined by the soul, not your genitals. Also, don’t you humans have a big taboo about mentioning your genitals? Why are they so curious about someone else’s genitals, wouldn’t that be considered rude?”

“It is very rude, but some humans are just rude.”

“Humans are wired.”

“Why were you curious?”

“I just found it searching up what genderfluid was, you did call me that. I was curious what you meant when you called me that.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about discrimination Bill, you can just change your physical form when ever you want.”

“Fair point.” With his curiosity sedated Bill wandered off.  
—  
Dipper was sitting at the cash register ringing people up when a familiar face walked in. 

“Hey Dipper.” Wendy said.

“It’s nice to see you again Wendy, I haven’t seen you for months.”

“I was doing extra apocalypse training with my family, we got back a few days ago.”

While Dipper was talking with Wendy he felt like someone was looking at them. When he looked over Wendy’s shoulder he saw Bill glaring at her. You could practically feel the jealousy radiating from him. 

“See you later.” He told Wendy as she left.

“What was that about.” Bill grumbled after Dipper locked up.

“Calm down, she’s just a friend.”

“What about 7 years ago.”

“It was 7 years ago, it’s a long time for humans.”

Bill was still clearly jealous but seemed to accept the answer. So he decided to just hug Dipper and refuse to let go. It wasn’t too much of a problem until Dipper had to get ready for bed.

“Let go Bill.”

“No.”

“I need to take a shower.”

“Your point?”

“I need to get undressed and I’d like for you to leave.”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“BILL!”

“What I’ve been inside your body before.”

Dipper decided to quickly abandon that line of conversation, “If I give you a kiss will you let me take a shower alone?”

“A kiss and cuddles after.”

“Deal.” Dipper said. With that he reached up to give Bill a quick kiss and was released right after. Once he was done with his shower they cuddled in bed until they both fell asleep. Once they were asleep they spent their time in the dreamscape talking and cuddling.  
—  
“Mabel is visiting tomorrow.” Dipper told Bill.

“Is she going to be staying here?”

“No she’s staying with Pacifica, but I am closing the shop for all of next week to spend time with her. I also expect you to come with me when I visit her.”

“Why do I need to go with you…?” Bill whined.

“Because you’re my partner and you need to meet my family.”

“But I’ve met Shooting Star before.”

“No, demon you has met Mabel before but demon you as far as everyone is concerned is dead. You are my completely human partner who has never met Mabel before.”

After a bit more whining Bill agreed to meet Mabel.

“DIPPER! It’s so great to see you again, it feels like it’s been years!” Mabel exclaimed, “Also I heard you got a partner! Who are they? You better let me meet them!”

“Hello Mabel, It’s great to see you and hello to you to Pacifica. As for my partner, they are the crazy person right behind me.”

“Hello Dipper’s partner, it’s nice to meet you! I think we’ll get along great as long as you don’t hurt my brother. If you do hurt my brother then no one will be able to find your body. But I doubt you’ll do that!”

“It’s wonderful to meet you as well shoo- Mabel, my name is Bill.” Bill introduced themselves, though they had to quickly switch from calling her shooting star when dipper elbowed them. 

Bill and Mabel continued talking while they were all hanging out and by the end everyone was covered in glitter. 

“Dipper, I think our partners should never be near one another ever again.” Pacifica deadpanned.

“Agreed.”  
—  
“Hey kid we’re back!” Someone shouted.

Dipper quickly rushed up from the lab to see his gruncles, “Hello Gruncles, I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“We wanted to surprise you.” Ford said.

“Well I’m happy you’re back.”

“Hey Dipper, who’s out here?” Bill asked as he entered the room.

“Who’s this Dipper?”

“Bill met my Gruncles, Stan and Ford, Gruncles met my partner, Bill.”

“Partner?”

“Bill’s genderfluid so we use the term partner.”

“Well nice to meet you Bill.”

“If you hurt my nephew I’ll-“

“Gruncle Stan, Mabel already threatened him.”

“You should always threaten your nephew’s partners as much as possible, kid.”

“So Dipper I saw you came from the lab, what have you been researching?”

So Ford and Dipper left Stan to continue threatening Bill, don’t worry Ford didn’t miss out. He just waited until after dinner to threaten Bill.  
—  
Dipper was sitting between Bill's legs as they stared at the sunset. Bill had taken him to a cave in the side of a cliff, it had an amazing view of the forest and horizon. 

“Hey pinetree.”

“Yha Bill.”

“Why do humans care so much about marriage?”

“Well, marriage signifies that the people getting married are deeply in love with each other and that they want to be together for the rest of their lives.”

“Huh, would you marry me?”

“Of course I would.”


End file.
